Wisp (The Lost Ones)
History Nobody knows where Wisp and Foxfire came from. One day a large pile of meat suddenly appeared in the middle of the lair, left by a pair of wildclaws who vanished off into the darkness of the Tangled Wood before anybody managed to get a good look at them or ask them who they were. Since then, the gifts of meat have continued to pile up but still nobody has managed to pin either of the wildclaws down for long enough to find out who they are or where they came from. The two rarely stick around for long enough for the other dragons to know what they look like, and maybe even have a short conversation with them before they run off back to wherever they have made their home- probably somewhere nearby. Although some members of the clan were suspicious of them at first, most have now come to accept and are grateful for the regular gifts of meat left for them. The pair's past remains a mystery to everyone but themselves, but at least they are friendly. Personality Wisp is playful and unpredictable. She was the first of the two to actually speak to another clan member, and will often chat idly to other dragons before suddenly racing off without even saying goodbye. This often occurs when the conversation begins leaning towards where she comes from or why she and Foxfire chose to come to the clan, so most dragons have learned not to pry. Like Foxfire, she is extremely secretive about her past and will avoid or ignore any questions about it. Also a big mystery is where exactly the two of them actually live, since the pair of them only appear in the lair when they are delivering their latest haul of meat. It must be somewhere nearby, but any attempt to find out where appears to agitate, even ''anger ''the normally friendly wildclaw. A nosy hatchling who once attempted to follow Wisp back to wherever she came from had the living daylights scared out of him when she turned and charged at him furiously, fangs bared and snarling. Wisp has a mischeivous streak, and often enjoys ambushing other dragons when they stray too far from the lair. Though she finds it hilarious, other dragons can sometimes find it quite terrifying when she comes screeching out of the darkness at them, claws spread. Fortunately, she is friendly enough that other dragons aren't afraid to ask her to stop if the constant ambushes get a little too much for them. Appearance Wisp is ideally suited to hunting in the Tangled Wood. Her dark colours and bright blue markings match perfectly with the bioluminescent glow of the mushrooms in the Wispwillow Grove, and often attract unwitting prey towards her when she stays perfectly still. The glowing apparel she wears enhances this effect. Abilities and Clan Role Although nobody has ever officially confirmed it, Wisp and Foxfire are the clan's only hunters. Relationships Mates Foxfire Foxfire and Wisp are never found without the other's company. If you see one of them, the other will without a doubt be somewhere nearby, even if you cannot see them immediately. The two are incredibly in tune with one another, often guessing what the other wants with nothing more than a glance. Category:Hunter Category:Female Category:Wildclaw Category:Shadow Dragon